Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from storage media. DSDs can include different types of storage media, such as solid-state memory (e.g., flash memory) or a rotating magnetic disk. With the increased need for data storage, more data is being stored in data storage systems including multiple DSDs rather than a single DSD.
One example of a data storage system with multiple DSDs can include a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) where data is stored across multiple DSDs. In such systems, data can be stored in a data stripe across the DSDs with each DSD including a portion of the data stripe in what is referred to as a data strip.